


The One With The Alternate Universe

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You decided some way into the evening that tequila was the only way to make certain that the night was interesting," Castiel tells everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Ten z Alternatywną Rzeczywistością](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014339) by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS)



Sam wakes up in the lazy, confused and heavy sort of way that suggests he got very drunk the night before.

Also, he's not alone.

Sam's not quite sure how he managed to end up in bed with someone. But they're warm and naked and pliable in that 'we've had lots of sex' kind of way, and Sam's pretty much good to continue the whole theme.

He buries his face in the back of his bed partner’s neck and murmurs something questioning.

Whoever they are they push back into him, all warmth and muscle pressed into where he's hard and Sam is so there, so very much _there_. He slides an arm round the soft curve of waist and moves one of his legs, tangles it round a more slender one.

When he pushes up onto an elbow he gets a good look at their face for the first time.

It's Castiel.

He makes a noise.

It's absolutely not a girlish scream.

It's not.

Castiel looks briefly unnerved by Sam's lung power - no, damn it, by his terrible horror, his _terrible_ horror.

Sam tries to untangle himself while not touching or looking, or doing anything untoward - anything _more_ untoward with a naked angel.

He's about to say something, anything, when there's a crash from next door and the sound of something falling.

"Get off me, stop touching me, I swear to God -" Dean's loud enough to be audible through the wall. There's another voice, not quite as loud, just a murmur that Sam doesn't catch, and then a trail of laughter which ends in another crash. Something hits the floor, hard, two loud thumps followed by a larger and more final thump.

Sam blinks and then looks at Castiel. Who still looks unnervingly naked. So he stops looking.

"Umm, Cas?"

"Yes, Sam?"

Sam tries to think of something to say.

He never gets to find something because there's the sound of a door opening and then a handful of seconds later the door to _their_ room swings inwards.

Dean's wearing his jeans, barely, and absolutely nothing else and whatever angry thing he was planning to say when he came in, turns into a completely different angry thing when he registers that Sam's stolen his angel.

"What did you do to him?" Dean says accusingly, pointing at where Castiel is now sat primly against the headboard with no regard for modesty, sheet pooling dramatically in his lap.

"Me? I didn't -" Sam looks sideways. "I don't actually know." he admits.

"Cas?"

Castiel frowns confusion, as if he isn't quite sure why the situation merits so much drama. But Sam notices something else, behind Dean's shoulder the Archangel Gabriel is now lounging in the doorway.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Dean, did you -"

"No," Dean says fiercely.

"Yes," Gabriel drawls slowly. "Oh so very much _yes_."

"One drunken night of experimental sex," Dean says through his teeth. "That's all it was."

"That's not what you said last night," Gabriel protests, and Sam didn't even think it was possible to get that much innuendo into anything.

"Oh my God, shut up," Dean says furiously and does up his jeans with a sort of horrified and pointed finality. "I'm not entirely convinced you didn't whammy me with angel magic."

Gabriel makes a noise.

"If I'd known how _bendy_ you were I might have done, but, hilariously, I can't take the credit for this one, that's all on you."

Dean's glaring at him now.

"If it wasn't angel magic then what was it?" Sam asks curiously. Because he doesn't remember - he frowns and then thinks maybe he does remember something. "Awh, crap, it was tequila wasn't it?" he says slowly and with a sort of dawning understanding.

Dean's face twists into something disbelieving.

"No, that's not possible, we only had beer. I would not have let him -" he points at Castiel " - drink tequila."

Sam flashes him the 'I call bullshit,' face.

"You decided some way into the evening that tequila was the only way to make certain that the night was interesting," Castiel tells everyone. Which is pretty damning evidence from the one person who's least likely to mess with them.

"Sam, what have I told you about what you should do when I start mentioning tequila. More to the point where did the damn tequila come from."

Gabriel raises his hand.

Dean doesn't look surprised in the slightest.

"There, you, it's your fault, damn it!"

"Why is everything my fault?" Gabriel asks curiously.

Dean ignores him.

"Castiel could have stopped you," Sam says pointedly.

"Your enthusiastic attempts to have sex with me were very distracting," Castiel tells Sam, and he's not picturing that, not picturing that, absolutely not.

"Sam!" Dean's voice is a complicated mixture of anger, accusation and jealousy and it's making Sam dizzy.

"What, what!? Seriously, you want to do this? You want to have the 'what did you do last night' conversation. Because I'm pretty sure you don't want that."

Gabriel sniggers.

"Stop it!" Dean says without looking at him. "Ok, fine, you're right, I don't even want to think about what he did to me."

"Oh, I think they can probably guess what I did to you," Gabriel says helpfully and even Sam winces at that because, yeah.

Dean turns just far enough to point a furious finger at him.

"You! You are no longer allowed to talk."

Gabriel rolls his eyes and looks far too amused while doing it, but he obediently mimes zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.

Dean glares at the room in general.

"So, yeah, enough blame, angel groupies all round. Cas, could you please put some clothes on -" Castiel obediently goes to slide free of the bed and Dean waves him back. "Dude, no, I've changed my mind, stay there. I've had enough naked angel to last me a lifetime."

Dean throws Gabriel one last disgusted look and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam stays still for a long minute.

"I believe I missed an important amount of subtext during that conversation," Castiel says carefully.

"Dean's mad that I had sex with you," Sam provides helpfully. "And he's embarrassed and kind of freaked out that Gabriel had sex with him."

A door slams down the hall and Dean and Gabriel are clearly having a less loud but no less furious conversation through the wall.

"I believe I'm still confused," Castiel says carefully. "Though for different reasons." With that confusing addition to the non-conversation Castiel slips out of bed. Sam loses whatever train of thought he would have had, because Castiel is slim and soft and naked. It occurs to him that he touched that skin last night, that he did a hell of a lot more than touch it.

He kind of wishes he could remember it.

There's a heavy thud next door, followed by a long and suspicious period of silence.

Castiel tilts his head to the side.

The next noise is a faint drawn-out sound of protest that manages to sound exactly filthy enough to suggest sex.

Sam has a moment of bewildered disbelief.

"Are they...?"

Castiel seems to gather the unfinished question well enough.

"Yes," he says simply.

Which Sam decides is completely and totally unfair.

He hates his life.

Castiel makes a quiet noise, drops his clothes and trails his way back to the bed. He drags the sheet back, then pushes Sam back against the headboard and slides into his lap. His bare thighs open round Sam's and he's warmth and weight and all angel when he pulls his head up far enough to kiss.

Castiel's mouth is a furnace.

Sam decides that this is absolutely fine with him.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(podfic) The One With The Alternate Universe - entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725299) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow), [saltyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn)




End file.
